walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Nathan (Social Game)
Nathan is an original character from The Walking Dead Social Game, currently on Beta on Facebook. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Nathan's life prior to the apocalypse. It is known that he was a member of the Military. Post-Apocalypse End of Days Nathan was found outside the destroyed building that Max was found in. He was first encountered while on a mission to collect supplies and look for somewhere safer to stay. At first he appeared to be having a mental breakdown and took off with the group's Humvee as Hero Player and Glenn got medical supplies for him. While talking with Max, he reveals that the reason he is acting out of line is because he got some walker brains in his mouth and was afraid that he was going to turn. He also reveals that he owes him big time for saving his life, taking out three walkers with a shovel while he was cornered, and won't think harshly of him for his behavior. While investigating the incident Kara mentions that he was apologetic for taking the humvee, saying that the only thing going through his mind was that he didn't want to die. Greg reveals that Ed is super-pissed about him stealing the vehicle and recommends not mentioning it to him. He is also understanding of this and is also not happy about the ordeal, but mentions that he knows how to fix cars, humvees mostly, and questions whether they can get him to fix the cars when they fnd him. While searching for Nathan, they find him cornered surrounded by walkers. After killing the attacking undead, Hero Player and Glenn approach him; who urges them not to bring him back to camp, proclaiming that they'll gonna cause the group's demise. Glenn then calms him down and the two bring him back to camp. While back at camp he apologizes again for his behavior and is looked after by Kara and Marla. He explains that he didn't want to turn and endanger anybody, so he left. He is given the medication and slowly becomes calm and goes back to his normal self. While talking to Hero Player, he explains that Max had the keys when he took the car and that he hotwired the car. He also reveals that he is a vehicle expert and that he wants to help the group any way he can. Fight or Flight TBA Killed Victims This list shows the victims Lori has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Appearances Social Game *End of Days *Fight or Flight Missions *Find Supplies. *Find Antibiotics. *Find Food. *Find Water. *Clear The Area. *Chapter 2 Mission 22: Get to the Helicopter. *Chapter 3 Mission 8: Find Food for Tony and Dave. *Chapter 3 Mission 11: Rescue The Girl On The Highway. *Chapter 3 Mission 15: Mission 15: Where's Randall? *Chapter 3 Mission 18: Harlans Raid. As Playable Character *Very Low Vision *Moderate Stamina *Low Movement *Very Low Striking *Moderate Shooting Death Killed By *Harlan After Harlan raided the camp Nathan went out after him. On a mission we see him tied to a tree with a bullet through his head and then left for walkers. Trivia Category:Military Category:Social Game Characters Category:The Walking Dead Social Game Characters Category:Deceased Category:Forever Alone